Final Destination: Dance of Death
by LoonyLunaEvannaLovegood
Summary: Class of 2013 are graduating soon, and it's Prom night. Annabelle Ulmer is enjoying her Prom night with friends and Class mates, she has a vision of an 7.3 magnitude earthquake happening at McKinley High School, causing it to collapse when half of the building is under-going reconstructed. She is able to save nine people from the earthquake, will they finally beat Death's List?


_**Adding a Biography for now so you can learn about the characters and so you can picture in your head what they look like, the first chapter will be up soon, stay tune! :D**_

**Main Character: Annabelle 'Anna' Ulmer**

Age: 17

DOB: October 27th, 1995.

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 117lbs

Heritage: Irish, Russian, Norwegian, French and German

Appearance: Wavy golden blonde hair that reaches down to the middle of her back, light green eyes that darkens to a swampy green color when she cries, pale skin that makes her look angelic in the right light,usually seen wearing baggy/loose clothings, making her a tomboy.

Relationship Status: Taken

Likes: Anime, Manga, Cosplaying, Rock Music, Japanese Pop/Rock, Playing with her younger siblings, Sweets and Cooking.

Dislikes: Fighting, Sight of blood, Horror Movies, Clowns and Dolls, and spicy food.

Bio: It has been 7 years since her favorite cousin Erin died in a freak accident, Annabelle was supposed to see her the day after her death for a late Graduation party with her boyfriend Ian. That made her so upset that she didn't talk to anybody for four weeks after she heard the news. Annabelle is known as an Otaku who is shy and keeps to herself at times, she was born the day after her best friend though in the same hospital. She has been dating her boyfriend for 2 years. When growing up, she witnessed her mother being killed by an intruder when she was only 6 years old, she kept away from anything that had to do with 'Death' since then, Anna and her friends attend McKinley High School.

**Character: Timothy 'Timber' Jones.**

Age: 18

DOB: Feburary 12th, 1995.

Height: 6'1.

Weight: 189lbs

Hertiage: African American, Native American, French and German.

Appearance: Black hair, light brown skin, Hazel eyes and snake bites.

Relationship Status: Taken.

Likes: Skateboarding, Video games, Rock and Rap music, Partying, and getting in trouble.

Dislikes: Police, Country Music, Telemarketers, Racisim and his neighbor.

Bio: Timothy never met his mother or his father, his mother was Native American with some French and German in her while his father was black. He was adopted at age 2 because his mom had been selling her body and doing drugs until she overdosed on Heroin one night. He lives with his mother's sister Jane who took him in, not knowing her sister was ever pregnant. Timothy grew up with some health problems since his mom smoked while pregnant with him, so he had asthma. Timothy moved a lot because he was expelled from many schools, he decided to behave when he met Annabelle, they became good friends before dating.

**Character: Samantha 'Sami' Takai**

Age: 17

DOB: October 26, 1995.

Height: 4'8"

Weight: 96lbs

Heritage: Japanese and Hispanic.

Appearance: Shoulder length black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, plump thick lips, nose piercing and tongue piercing, very attractive and can fit a wire hanger around her figure, making her a tiny girl despite having big boobs from her mom's side of the family, she is known to be the wild child.

Relationship Status: Single

Likes: Singing, Dancing, Video games, Partying, Flirting, Anime, Cosplaying, Photography, Painting/Drawing and going out to clubs with her fake ID.

Dislikes: Drugs, Needles, Being stuck babysitting her baby brother, Dolls and going to the Dentist/Doctors.

Bio: Sami was born in the same Hospital as Annabelle, despite total different personality, they still had some things in common and always got to hang out, when Sami was 5, she went to live in Japan with her grandma until she was 14 years old, forgetting most of her english when she moved back to the States, she still has a Japanese accent since then. Sami is known to have an S shaped body type, her look a-like is Koda Kumi with Angelina Jolie lips.

**Character: Keith 'Ozzy' Oswald.**

Age: 36

DOB: January 08th, 1977.

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 225lbs

Heritage: German, Irish and Russian.

Occupation: History Teacher.

Appearance: Red short hair, Blue eyes, Freckles, and Average body type, and has tattoos.

Relationship Status: Married.

Likes: Teaching History, Working out, Drinking Liquor, Sports and being with his family.

Dislikes: Smoking, Dealing with rebellious students, insects and Rap music.

Bio: History teacher and Family man, Ozzy has been teaching for 8 years at McKinley High School, he always wanted to be close to his students and be remembered as a 'Cool' teacher. Before he ever became a teacher, he was supposed to be on the bridge that collapsed in 1999 when on his way to his friend's wedding, but his car battery died before he could make it to the Bridge. He had an obsession with the whole '180' Incident ever since he had heard about it on the news, even one of his students died in 2006, Erin Ulmer being one of them.

**Character: Chaerin 'Chae' 'Kitty' Park**

Age: 16

DOB: June 10th, 1996.

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 98lbs

Heritage: Korean

Appearance: Brown dyed hair that reaches midway past her collarbone, has a Marilyn Monroe mole, blackish-brown eyes that are shaped 'Cat eyes' earning her nickname 'Kitty', she has voluptuous legs though slender elsewhere, and has a mono-lid unlike her twin sister, tan skin.

Relationship Status: Single

Likes: Cheerleading, Singing, Dancing, Being around her Asian friends, clubbing and studying.

Dislikes: Rock music, Insects, Cartoons and failing.

Bio: Chaerin and her sister are exchange students from Korea, she is born 10 minutes before her twin and is very protective of her. She is a Cheerleader and will do anything to succeed, she is rather cold hearted towards other people because she is in a foreign Country is her sister is all she has, their parents died in a car accident when they were only 15, she would work to support her sister and herself, she can understand English but speaking it is a bit hard for her, Chaerin sees her sister as 'Innocent'.

**Character: Cheonsa 'Angel' Park.**

Age: 16

DOB: June 10th, 1996

Height: 4'10

Weight: 95 lbs

Heritage: Korean

Appearance: Black hair that reaches to her lower back with bangs that blends in with the rest of her hair on the side, brown eyes that smiles when she does, pale skin and has bigger breasts then her sister though, her cheeks are puffy like a Squirrel.

Relationship Status: Single

Likes: Being with friends, Drawing, Nature, learning new things, dancing to many kind of music.

Dislikes: Being sheltered by her sister, Stuck-up people and Violence, City life.

Bio: Cheonsa always wanted to branch out and be her own person, she is sheltered by her sister because she used to be bullied by other girls in her Korea, she is friends with Anna against her sister's wish, though she is friends with Sami too. Cheonsa and Chaerin are fraternal twins, as much as she cares for her sister, she holds a grudge with her. She is more friendly with other people while her sister gives others the cold shoulder.

**Character: Chester Nadoo.**

Age: 17

DOB: July 7th, 1995.

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 165lbs

Heritage: Indian, Irish, English and Hispanic.

Appearance: Dark skin, long black hair that reaches midway down his neck, wears thick glasses and is handsome.

Relationship Status: Taken

Likes: Partying, Spending his money, Going to the beach and boasting about himself.

Dislikes: Lower class people, 'Ugly' women and living in America.

Bio: Chester moved to Pennsylvania from the UK only a year ago, he was raised in a wealthy family and takes advantage of it by bullying others at the school and paying his way out of 'd rather go back to the UK where he went to Private School then go to a Public School in America.

**Character: Shelby Romero**

Age: 17

DOB: April 2nd, 1995.

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 145lbs

Heritage: African American and Norwegian.

Appearance: Light brown skin with Brown eyes, she has curves in the right places and her hair is dark brown though always in a french braid.

Relationship Status: Single

Likes: Studying, Helping others, Reggae music and Getting good grades in school.

Dislikes: Chester, Clowns, Math and the School.

Bio: Shelby is a genius, though she'd do anything to get out and go to college elsewhere. Her half brother died in a freak accident, Lewis Romero.

**Character: Ginger Freund**

Age: 18

DOB: August 14, 1994.

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 115lbs

Heritage: Irish, Swedish and German.

Appearance: Strawberry blonde hair that reaches down the middle of her back though always held in a high ponytail, Tan skin and blue eyes, she looks just like the split image of her older sister, though with not with the same blonde color hair.

Relationship status: Taken

Likes: Money being spent on her, Cheerleading, Clubbing and Partying, Tanning and Dancing to any music with a catchy beat, Hanging out with everybody.

Dislikes: Horror Movies, Tanning Beds and Spiders.

Bio: Ginger was pretty close to Ashley, ever since her death she avoided tanning beds and just tanned outside during the summer. She isn't shallow like her boyfriend Chester, she known as helpful and friendly, even if she isn't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed.


End file.
